Flamed Souls
by Athalia Eucliffe
Summary: All her life she had been reclused, escaping the clutches of abnormality. She can see the unseen, a curse she suffered that made her the odd one out of the society. It was all dark and eerie. Well, that was until he entered her life. After all, he is the famous, Portugas D. Ace of One Piece... except he's a ghost. Will Leona get the normalcy she deserves?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Anything related to One Piece ri** **ghtfully belongs to Eiichiro Oda, and the settings did not belong to me nor my imaginations as well** **. Except the OCs inculded in the story.**

 **Prologue**

He remember nothing but chaos.

A formidable myriad of never ending chaos thundering tenfold in the once impenetrable grounds of Marineford. The place where all the world's fate will be decided once and for all.

For what Portugas D. Ace could see, it is now a tumultuous battlefield of the most valiant warriors, while strengthened by their undying valor and established justice, fighting with all their might. The freckled man, whose face contorted in unadulterated fear and befuddlement, could witness the macabre sight of the battlefield laid out above from where the scaffold stands, _awaiting his execution._

Allies - the confidants he made during his journey - falling after another, offering their lives as they clear a path for his salvation, for his comrades to reach out to his hopeless self.

 _All for him._

Ace squeeze his eyes shut. Although unseen, the voices of the slain and were barely unheard. They were very clear to his ears. Their agonized voices along as their blood decorating the battleground. While the standing soldiers, with their undying flames of valor, let out a battle cry as they avenge their fallen comrades and garner the determined chants and cries varying in different degrees.

It is a macabre battle weighting his life in a balance, a chaotic battle thrice as powerful than the strongest storms of Grand Line combined. The New World even. And Ace knew he was at fault.

 _Why bother save a life so worthless?_

But no. They stormed through the strongholds of Navy, opposing everything, even at the exchange of their lives just to save him. All to save a life of someone they hold so dear.

 _"We're here!"_

 _"Hang on!"_

 _"We're coming Ace!"_

 _"Ace..."_

 _"ACE!"_

They thought they have it in control.

They thought everything will be fine.

Just when Ace had finally begin to regain his will to live, life failed him. From a magma fist that came swinging fast it ended so quickly. Never would they realize that it'd be an admiral who would execute the job.

The magma fist, he thought that'd leave no effect, tore through the walls of his defenses, penetrating the appendages of his skin and destroy all his life within. It came all too fast... all to inexplicable. Everyone was too stunned to say anything. Nary a one could comprehend a thing that transpired. Portugas D. Ace could feel the excruciating burn scorching his skin as the fist remains. It destroyed the pride he proudly bear on his back. His determination. All for a single strike... just like that...

When the admiral's fist withdraws, a sudden warmth envelopes him just as his feet began to give out. A glimpse of red and yellow, zeroing his ashen form with wide and teary eyes, caught him.

...Luffy.

He did it to protect him. Ace blocked himself to save Luffy. Ace cannot allow himself to let Luffy suffer like this. Not here.

The moment he lost to that man, Portugas D. Ace knew immediately that this would be his fate. As a man with a blood linked that of the demon, he anticipated this.

 _"Your fate has been decided..."_

Just as Ace gained the ability to live, he lost it immediately. How cruel could this world get? Despite such outlook, one thing did managed to get him into sense - that if there's one thing this war had taught Ace, he would not allow to keep it himself.

 _"Please...Pass on what I'm about to say..."_ Ace struggles out _. "Oyaji... Everyone... and especially you Luffy..."_

 _"...Even though... I'm so worthless..._ He could feel the flame that long since coarse his blood diminish slowly, draining what was left in him. He grew cold and numb. Regardless, he went on. "... _Even though I carry the blood of the demon..._ _t_ _hank you..."_

The last moments were eerily quiet. Nothing but an awful air of silence making itself known in the once tensional atmosphere - an air full of sorrow and despair.

Not a sound of gunshots.

...Swords colliding to another,

...nor the he battlecries of pirates and marines.

All he ever felt was gratitude as tears slid down his cheeks. It stream down burning the sides of his face like coals. It burned him more than the magma burned him.

 _"...for loving me!"_

For the first time in twenty years, Ace felt loved. So much to an extent comrades would cross the wide and raging seas and take on the entire government themselves jusy to save a life as worthless as him. For the first time... He felt important.

Ace heard Luffy's sobs, his little brother's tears dripping his shoulders. A small smile suppresses his lips. His short life in this world was spent with no little regrets.

Becoming a brother.

Becoming a pirate.

Becoming a comrade.

...Becoming Whitebeard's son.

As the flame of his lifeline had finally extinguish, white began to swirl in Ace's vision, engulfing it slowly into darkness.

 _Was it good that I was alive?_

 _"Well... as you live, you'll find out eventually..."_

Yes, he did find the answer.

And he had no regrets seeking them.

His blurry vision adjusted to the light, its faint glow peeking awfully in the dark skies as wisps of dusts dishevels around the ruins of the panicked Marineford standing, as what would he consider as, his own grave as they watch him demise.

 _Soon Sabo... I'll join you soon... Just you wait..._

As the event unfolds, away from the weeping eyes of the beholder, the vivre card's remains, that long since fluttered out the rubberman's hat, reduce into ashes... into nothing...

And slowly, he plunge into darkness. Its gravity spiral him downwards to unfathomable depths. Not a single thing was felt, just the endless stretch of darkness taking shape at an abnormal velocity morphing and conjoining into an entirely different universe. And then everything stops.

"Where am I?"

His onyx spheres flutters wide. Darkness is the first thing that greeted his gaze. He found himself standing on an empty space. Ace blinks, in hopes to regain his already fine vision and observed the area. Still darkness. He twitch his fingers above and below him. Strangely, Ace still has full control on his body.

"Hello?" His voice echoes in the dark stretch of abyss.

Ace shuffles his feet and wander his gaze ahead the stretch of darkness. But in all avail, nothing was found. "Hello?" The same reply was heard as he calls out to the darkness. "Luffy? Anyone?"

 _What had happened?_

He was just at the war. Ace shake his head. _It couldn't be afterlife._ Yet, his body reacted as if nothing happened. He felt energized in fact.

The freckled man pause to feel his chest. _Nothing._ The absence of his heartbeats sent Ace in a state of befuddlement. _If so, then where am I--_ His thoughts were cut short when a light blinded his vision. Ace covered his eyes, taken in from its sudden appearance. "Huh?" Ace peers over his blocked arms.

A beacon of light shones afar from where he stood, seeming to approach him slow and steadily. Ace squinted his eyes, trying to identify the object. As soon as it was close, Ace's eyes flew wide and his feet immediately sprung to action just in time a chunk of metal came dashing fast.

"What was - !" Another came. This time, making a deafening sound. Ace stepped aside but another one, dashing awfully fast, caught him. Without a time to dodge, Ace mentally prepares himself for impact.

 _Nothing happened_. "...What the hell?" Ace was panicking when he learned it was already behind him.

Ace took a step back unaware of another machine running in the opposite direction. He nearly jumped when it went past him, feeling its heat radiating on his body. Ace scampers away from the road confused and wander his gaze frantically. Then there he saw it: The darkness morphing into inexplicable shapes; tall structures, like ginormous trees of Sabaody taking its form, appearing around him as the brightest lights, rivaling that of Sabaody park and Gran Tesoro's, flickers to life in the flashiest colors and shapes - from the moving metals in the streets, buildings and almost everything. Odd, yet fascinating at the same time.

Was this suppose to be afterlife? Heaven? Hell?

Why is it different from the stories told by the elders?

The raven-haired man backs away, dark spheres never leaving the odd place. He nearly stumbled when an outlandish man walk past him, expression blank. It follows by another, and soon the area is now infested in people filling the place like running water. The strangest part is the odd technology they held, emitting lights and sounds. Most of the population were glued to it and some were even speaking to it.

Were they the angels mentioned in the books? "H-Hello?" He called out.

"Can anyone hear me?"

Nothing.

Ace swallows a lump and approach the closest person, throwing them the same question but none of his words reaches their ears.

He stood, shoulders dropping low. But he did not give up. "Hey..." Ace follows a man wearing a suit. "Excuse me-" The moment he made contact, his hands only went through the man.

He grew confused.

The man train his gaze to the strangers, endeavoring attention. Try as he might, none had manage to catch their attention. Even if to strip himself naked wouldn't be of use by the looks of it.

 _Is this still the Grandline?_ The raven-haired man scrutinize the area in search for clues. His eyes locks on the certain words plastered mostly in wide and bright signs flashing in rectangular devices:

 **"渋谷区"**

 _"Shibuya...?"_ Ace read aloud. Confusion plastering his face.

Never had Ace heard such a name, let alone the entire place and its technologies. They're all strange to him. Their jabbers grew deaf in his ears as he walk past them, completely deep in thoughts.

 _Wait_ \- Ace stop dead on his tracks.

A wide, transparent glass stood alongside a path he walked. He glance at it. Behind shows a row of shelves stacked in unknown stuffs. It is occupied by a few people standing over the collection. However, the lights of the city reflected the most.

...He cannot see himself.

Among all strangers that passes, reflecting their figures, Ace is the only one unseen in the glass. It is as if he never existed. Ace took slow and steady steps, and press his palms at the glass. It left an imprint. He breathed, a mist formed. It all shows the sign of his existence but yet...

Everyone can't see him.

There he began to panic. Someone out there may be able to see him. _There's no way I'm invisible in their eyes! I need to find Luffy and Pops._

 _But you're dead_. A voice in his head whispers. Ace backtracks. _Akainu killed you remember?_

 _How about Luffy-?!_ Ace's thoughts returns in Marineford. Then to his reckless brother and comrades. _Were they gonna be fine left with... him?_ Suddenly, it dawns him. A hard and painful reality slapping him hard that he, in fact, is dead and away from them. Gone are the moments of division and sufferance. The pain and discrimination. All gone.

Ace drops on his knees, shaking uncontrollably. Tears began to sprung his eyes. He though about everyone- his comrades, the bandits back in Corvo, Makino, Garp, and Luffy- the young and idiotic rubber left alone in the cruel world.

He is now away...

Stuck in a different world... Alone... Confused...

Ace just knew his life will never be the same again...

 **Welcome to Shibuya, the busiest shopping district in Tokyo, Japan. Featuring *drumroll* Portugas D. Ace! Please review, favorite or follow... Perhaps do all of them?**

 **Comments and criticisms are appreciated. If there are grammatical errors and typo, do tell me and I will fix it right away. :))**

 **And again, thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Leona Brooks was five when her gift was first opened.

... _The ability to see and communicate with souls and spirits..._

She, herself, can remember the memory very clearly. It was in a hot, summer day and at that time, everyone is out in the confines of their home relinquishing cold under the glaring ball of sunshine. The Brooks family excluded. Despite this, little Leona's tinkling laughters could still be heard.

Curious and innocent was Leona the first time she saw one. An unknown entity taking refuge in their warm abode. It just appeared one day... making a small fuss inside her closet. Leona was playing with her dolls when she heard it rattling.

 _"What is it?"_ The curious Leona questions her pony plushie _. "Fuzzydaisy, do you hear something?"_ It did not reply.

The closet bores in her caramel spheres in pure curiousity

 _"What do you think it is?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Can we go see it?"_

 _._

.

.

And that decision changed her life forever.

.

.

.

Leona was five years old when she met her first friend; a young, wandering ghost whose death lies in her very room.

 _"Don't be scared... I won't hurt you..."_

 _..._

 _"Who are you, and what are you doing in my room?"_

 _"...This is my home."_

 _"But this is my room!"_

 _"It was before you came..."_

 _..._

 _"You must love this home that it was hard to leave, am I right?"_

 _"...Yes."_

 _"Then it must be lonely... Say, why don't you play with me?"_

 _"...I'd love to play."_

 _..._

 _"My name is Leona!"_

 _..._

 _"Let's be friends."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

It was at that moment, when Leona's third eye opened to an unraveled world, unseen in the naked eyes of ordinary people. No one, not even Leona's family can see the paranormal but herself.

People say its a gift... some claims it as a curse, doom to witness abhorrent sufferance of entities. However, nary one in the family believed otherwise although seeing her talking alone is enough proof.

 _"Honey, who are you talking to...?"_

Worry. Confusion.

Those are the expression that Leona's parents gave her when they heard her little gigglings and muffled voices inside the room.

 _"We're having a tea party!"_

The curious parents smiled, albeit suspicious _"...A-And who are the visitors, sweetie?"_

 _"Fuzzydaisy!"_ The little girl exclaims.

 _"Ah... the cute pony?"_

Little Leona nods her head in mirth. _"Uh-huh! And I made a new friend! She's nice!"_

 _"She?"_ Her father questions.

 _"Yes! She lives in my closet! She said she lived here before us."_

 _"W-What are you talking about?"_

 _"We are living in her house."_

 _"C-Can mommy and daddy meet this new friend of yours?"_

She smiled _. "Sure! There she is! Come and say hi to my parents!"_

 _"..."_ They were met with silence.

Her mother's heart leapt, watching Leona pointing to an empty seat. Both couple exchanges looks. _"Where? We saw no one..._ "

Little Leona laughs at her demeanor. _"Is mommy and daddy blind now? She's over there, say hi!"_

But there's nothing but an empty space. _"There's no one."_

The little girl frowns. _"Huh? My friend is right here, she's saying hello now!"_

 _"Honey... You're imagining things."_

Leona frowns _. "Why? She's sitting right here!"_

The parents grew worried. That itself scares Leona suddenly, as though she did something wrong _. "W-What's wrong? Didn't you like my new friend...?"_

 _"..."_

 _"...Mommy?"_

 _"Dear, there are many nice kids next door... We've spoke to their parents. Maybe you can play with them the next day?"_

 _"What's wrong with my friend?"_

 _"...She... That friend is not healthy... There are true kids outside... It's better you leave the room and play outside."_

 _"What? Why? I still have to play hide and seek with my new friend! She's a great player!"_

 _"Just get out the room."_

 _"B-But..."_

 _"Get out!"_

 _"...Okay."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Leona, honey," A sweet voice called. The aforementioned girl turns away from the cellphone and made contact with her mother peeking in the rear view mirror. "You've done nothing but to stare in your cellphone. Why not enjoy the view for a change?"

"...Just thinking."

The strawberry blonde's gaze snap towards the window, glancing at the blurs of scenery passing by.

"Say, are we almost there?"

"We're close..."

To answer Leona's question, a sign standing beside the highway appears;

 **Shibuya**

 **渋谷区**

To travel hours from home towards this place... It settles an uncomfortable feeling in her guts. All those fragments of wonderful memories created shattered into nothing but pieces of broken glasses that wounds when touched. Try as Leona might to forget, it'll just end up pulling her from the memories.

"...Mom, is this really neccessary?"

An uncomfortable silence blanketed the entire car.

"Leo, I know its hard but your dad and I already talked about this. We're better off in Tokyo... where someone can keep an eye on you. Unlike in Louisiana..." There's a hint of bitterness Ayana's tone, eyes training towards the road.

Leona comments. "Why do we have to leave Louisiana?"

"Ask your father."

Within, Leona recognizes the lie and bitterness blanketing the abhorrent truth.

But she couldn't help but think... _Why can't they just get along? And why do I have to be involved in their relationship?_ Leona could've stayed in Louisiana... where her friends and life are. Instead, she was unwittingly dragged by her brokenhearted mother in Japan, where her hometown is... Unaware... Lost... Alone...

 _Why did this have to happen?_

 _Why does truth have to hurt? That my father left us for another family?_

The truth regarding her parent's divorce involving an outside affair. The commited adultery, and an unborn infant from another woman's womb. Suffice to say, triggering an unparalleled fight leading to divorce. Ayana won her right to keep Leona from the court, and thus taken here. Though, it was more better than being left in the hands of a busy father feeding another family.

Her father, Johannes Brooks, is an American businessman. A professional one managing big companies. Whereas, Koizomi Ayana, her mother is a simple Japanese woman teaching at a local school in Hokkaido, her hometown. Both met when Johannes went to the country for business and the two happens to crosspath. They clicked, dated, married and settled in quiet suburbs in Louisiana, where Johannes' hometown is. Life is perfect. Leona came to be and lived a perfect life. However things took a bad turn when Leona turned twelve. Johannes' secret involving another affair and an unborn was exposed- He got another woman pregnant. Their life becomes complicated since then.

Fucking complicated.

The spark disappeared. This burning and irrevocable passion harbored between couples drifting into a fruitless relationship. What was the thought as the strongest foundation destroyed completely. Gone in a fraction of second.

"Ne, kaa-san..." Leona broke the silence.

"Hm...?"

There is silence.

Life could've been perfect. But it decided to become a bitch instead, ruining their life in the process. Leona wanted to question her mother, throw concerns about fate's cruelty but the words couldn't came out her mouth.

"N-Nevermind." Mumbles Leona.

But Ayana saw through her sadness. "Leona-chan... I know it's difficult for you to leave everything behind... But, there's nothing for us to live there anymore... It's no longer ours... Home is here now."

"..."

"Things must come eventually. They're inevitable. But it doesn't mean the end of the world, ne?" Ayana smiled through her speech. "Tokyo is a great city, and oh- Isn't Japan your dream country? Then this will be a great opportunity-" Nothing about it would convince Leona. Ayana tried her best though.

 _What would be the whole point of dwelling in excitement when things are beyond fucked up already?_

A glum silence is what renders Ayana's persuasion, allowing silence to befall inside the taxi. Th faint voice of the radio jabbering in the background. No sooner, the bustling city appears in the distance. The green foliage on both sides drifting into a flashy civilization- Towering skyscrapers standing predominantly between roads, sandwiched with the prosaic lifestyle of Japanese citizens skedaddling here and about. Billboards were scattered in every buildings, filling the city with colors. Tokyo is lively. Leona watches the activity beyond the car's window, glancing at the cosplaying, Japanese women- Mostly composed of Moe- at the side of the streets endorsing cafés. Amongst the sidewalks were various stands of goods, steam arising from then as people flooded.

There's no such things as these back in America.

The thought of Louisiana pulls a sudden weight in Leona's chest. Leona watches the whole debacle nonchalantly, awaiting the worst. Sooner than she anticipated, the taxi rounded out the district and drove straight to a quiet neighborhood. It skid into a full stop right front of a five storey apartment. It is simply classic, an apartment fitting that of a busy, middle class people.

"I guess this is it. Sakura Apartelle."

"It didn't look anything like Sakura." Leona comments bluntly, scrutnizing the place with judgeful eyes.

"And this is where we'll be living from now on," Her mother reminded. "For the meantime..." She trails off. "If I did manage to land a decent job in this city that is..."

"Didn't dad gave us anything?"

At the mention of a certain word, her mother's visage turns sour. "That man-" She calms herself down. "We don't need that man to survive in this place. And don't brought the name up ever again. Just- get the luggages out if you please...?"

The younger woman rolls an eyeball. "Whatever."

Leona bounded out the car, eyes not leaving the apartment. "Why an apartment? Isn't Hokkaido your hometown?" She added.

There are many questions confusing the girl. As far as Leona could tell from her mother's stories, the Koizomi family is traditional. They're a well respected family with a high reputation, and her mother choosing to dwell in this kind of lifestyle confuses her. A sigh escape her mother's lips followed by a small smile.

"You ask too many questions."

The forgotten taxi driver helped unloading their luggages, composing of heavy bags and boxes filled with whatever. Leona slung her backpack over her shoulders as the other hand held a heavy duffel bag.

"Japanese is your second language honey. But today, you'll be needing it more than you used to in Louisiana..."

"I know that..."

 _"Nani?"_

 _"Wakarimasu."_

As Ayana came to speak with the landlord, Leona's gaze wandered critically to the full exterior of the apartment, dropping the bags in her hands as she analyzed the whole place with judgeful eyes. The whole building has full resemblance that of slice of life anime. Pehaps life would be alike to Japanese people from now on. Perhaps anime characters... Leona somewhat pictured herself wearing Japanese uniforms while pretending to be all cutsey and shit. The aforementioned girl twitches in aggravation.

Weird in so many levels.

Leona continues marvelling the whole area. At the side of the streets where the modern exteriors of houses and small stands lies. While on the other side is a park. The playground gave off her speculations. It seems empty. Leona blinks. No, there's someone.

At first, Leona conjectured it as a Japanese man lounging off beside the swings. It is suspicious considering the man topless, exposing his muscly built. Woah. Leona's mouth parted open in awe. However, something's off about him. Leona squinted her eyes, noting a slight dent in his abdomen with what Leona could tell, a red colored liquid trickling out.

 _The guy must've spilt his drink. How clumsy of him. That's a turn off_. Thought Leona, eyeing him further. _Or was it paint? It's Halloween after all._

Yet, the man did not do anything about the condition which is odd. He is staring into space. Leona took a step for closer inspection. The red liquid has already dried in his skin, clinging like it is part of him.

 _Wait a second- Is that... blood?_

Her heart began to pound nervously. Did the man need any help? NO SHIT, where's your brain? She observed the man; he look like in his twenties. At afar, all she could make out is his dishevelled raven locks, and onyx spheres devoid of life as it bore into Leona's caramel ones.

Fuck. The man's attention is diverted towards her. Chill travels down the girl's sprine and grew very nervous.

 _A bleeding guy... staring._

 _...Staring_

 _Staring!_

A disturbing emotion began to surface in Leona's chest, taking over all her thoughts. She cannot decipher this unknown feelings. Rather to do something, Leona found her caramel spheres darting towards the man. He somehow look familiar but couldn't place how. Maybe... maybe it was just a figment of her imagination, or a cruel prank Japanese people pulls? Such things were a hit worldwide. Leona is suddenly reminded of the killer clows on loose back in Louisiana and it was really horrible.

"Leo-chan!" It was Ayana.

"..."

"So I talked to the landlord, the fat cat lady. Hard not to miss. And she said our room will be in fourth floor. Room 405..." Her ranted become nothing more but voices in the background. Leona stares back to the man, debating on her thoughts. "So I guess there's no other choice but to- Leona? Earth to Leona!"

Leona snaps out of trance. "Huh?" She immediately pivot, breaking contact with the man.

Ayana's hands landed on her hips. "Were you listening?"

"...Mom. Is it just me or the man looks odd to you?"

"What man?" Ayana follows her daughter's eyes as she returns them to the playground. "Who?"

"There-" The young girl halted, only to stare into an empty playground. "H-He's... what...?"

Ayana frown, her eyes wandering to the said place. "There's no one."

"B-But... The man... He is bleeding. He was there a minute ago..." Suffice to say, she's dumbfounded. "How is it possible?"

"Are we gonna dwell on this hallucination of yours again?"

"..."

"You must be seeing things again." Ayana concluded. "Leona-chan, you seriously need to stop watching horror movies, it's becoming unhealthy..."

Leona did not say anything and watch her mother gathering their belongings.

"Room 405 is in third floor. Do you think you can handle it?"

"...If there's an elevator."

"That... is unfortunately our problem..." Ayana laughs, forgetting the matter at hand. "Their elevator is currently under maintenance so... we'll have to take the stairs."

Leona had no choice but to comply. "S-Sure..."

But her eyes were on the playground, staring at the same space where the mysterious man once stood. Yes.. _imagination_...


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry if the update took long. I've been busy with schoolworks especially for this upcoming exam I'll be taking this Monday. With that said, I cannot promise my dear readers a quick update. But rest assured, I won't abandon this story. I already have the plots and events planned out in my head and I'm itching to write it.**

 **And I'd also like t** **o thank the reader who reviewed and followed this story. It means a lot to me.**

 **Chapter 2**

The warm glow of sunlight awoke Leona unceremoniously from her peaceful slumber, tearing her off at the depths of subconsciousness. The strawberry blonde blinks rapidly over the sunlight and shielded an arm over her sleepy eyes as she adjusted her still droopy vision.

Leona untangles herself from the sheets and folded her legs. A fleeting moment of staring into space passing before deciding to scrutinize the surroundings. _Huh?_ _Where am I...?_ Truly the environment were unfamiliar and cramped than before. Confused by the absence of familiarity, the strawberry blond pivots at the open window sidelong. An off-landish chirrup of birds rung across the span of residential houses stretching as far before several skyscrapers and commercial buildings, where behind is a palette of a morning sky making up a picturesque view.

It nowhere near resemble New Orleans. But then she remembers: They moved.

 _They're in Japan._

Thousands of miles away from New Orleans. Leona frowns at the thought.

Leona pivots behind her begrudgingly. There are boxes lying at the far corner, awaiting to be unpacked while at the other side were the strips of clothing Leona had previously worn before. Suffice to say, there's so much to ddo She massage her face at the frustration of unpacking and groans.

 _"I don't wanna!"_ The strawberry blonde flops back on the bed completely dissuaded. Albeit forcibly, she still debated on her thoughts whether to stay in bed or unpack as her mother expected her to do.

After a minute's consideration, the odds of getting breakfast ruled over Leona's mind to sit and stretch. She watch the small room beholding her unimpressed eyes. It could not be compared to her old room back in Louisiana as it was twice as big than this place. They're not pink... nor adorned in artworks splattering the walls but it could still pass as a room.

Yet, it will be different from now on.

No longer would Leona stare out the window seat, watching the stars.

No longer would Leona build a pillow fort to escape depression.

And there'll no longer be memories to reminisce... Her old yet squishy bed that bounces at every jump - the place where her parents would tell stories before bedtime. Leona wedge all those memories at the back of her mind and squirm at the awfully rough bed.

 _Everything will be different from now on Leona... No more Louisiana._

 _...No abnormality..._

Despite all unpleasant memories Louisiana has brought her, nothing still beats but the comfort of her old room. It was her comfort zone. A haven made exclusively only for her and no one else. Leona wander her gaze fpr the last, taking all the room's little details into recognition. From this day onwards, this room will be her new _comfort zone_ from now on.

A faint creaking of the door interrupted her thoughts. "Honey..." It's her mother.

A sluggish reply is Leona's response. "Whaaat?"

"Ah! You're finally awake... I thought I would have to wake you! You should begin unpacking now..."

"Can I do it later? It's too early."

"It's nine o'clock..." Her mother corrected. "And I'm just here to remind you. I don't want you to do things the same way in Louisiana. This time... you'll help with the chores. No more pampered lifestyle."

The thought of it made Leona want to sleep more. Oh... Kami, why now? "Ugh. I know!" Leona planted back on the bed, burying her face on the pillow. "Please leave me alone..."

"You better do it..." Her mother sighs. "Because you still have to help me unpack in the living room, and help me run errands..." Cue another groan from the frustrated teen.

"You're not thinking of slacking off are you?"

"Jet lag." She replies simply.

And her mother is having none of it. "Aren't the both of us? I'm having none of your bullshit Leona, we're not doing this in Japan!" The next of her ranting goes unheard from Leona brought by aggravation. "--Are we clear?"

Her mother lets out a frustrated sigh. "You're not listening..."

"Leona, thw medicine's on the counter, and don't forget to unpack yours alright? or no lunch. Do you understand?"

Leona raises her hands sluggishly in response.

 _"I said do you understand?!"_

The teen raise her head. "YES!" _Dammit._

Her mother nods in slight satisfaction. "Alright, I expect it done before twelve..."

"Ugh..." Leona groans, hiding a glare as her mother slams the door shut. Nothing goes unheard but her incoherent curses.

Productivity has no intention pumping itself in Leona's blood anytime soon and she chose to relax at this point. However, the brown door standing ajar before the bed caught her eyes. Leona sat up, coming to stare at the door with narrowed eyes. _Too dull and plain_... She comments absentmindedly. _And oddly dark._..

Leona crawls towards the box then sat up at the edge of the bed to rummage for the One Piece poster in an adjacent box; the Strawhat Pirates' personal crossbones, and plaster it at the back of the door. Leona backs away, eyeing it critically.

 _I might as well unpack now..._

She pulls up her strawberry locks into a messy ponytail and don herself a simple tee and khaki shorts she blindly grabbed from the box. Leona then began unpacking her belongings- from messily folding clothes and tossing them randomly in the closet, neatly stacking manga and books on the shelf in complete organization, and throws the anime plushies and belongings in her bed. Needless to say, the job had been executed quickly yet effortlessly. Anything worthy of attention is mostly spend on organizing books in an arranged order and stacked her stationeries in its proper places.

Everything is nearly done now... Empty boxes were already lying at the corner of the room, the provided closet is already full of clothes- unfolded nearly and tossed randomly- the desk however, is now full of books and stationeries, neatly organized which is a contrary to her closet. It fills the once unembellished room in colors.

Leona hummed, satisifed at the arrangement of her thropies displayed at the shelf sitauted above the desk.

She flops down the stool, grinning smugly at the satisfied work.

Leona took a once over in her nearly finished room. The dull walls still needed work, and picture frames would suffice perfectly. Despite that, she did a job well done. The One Piece poster fits perfectly at the door. She scrutinized. But where would I put the guitar? and the cosmetics?

There used to be in a vanity in her old room which didn't exist in Leona's new room. Though everything would suffice... for now. That's when her stomach begins grumbling.

"--Are you done packing?"

Ayana is on the midst of carrying heavy boxes when Leona emerges out her room. Noting the struggle, Leona took it upon herself to get the box out of her mother's hands. "Let me help."

Her mother sighs in relief. "Well, I do need help, thank you..."

A heavy weight fell on Leona's shoulders as the box lands her arms. She exerted full force to haul the box on the other side and stretch her aching muscles. What the box contains, Leona didn't know and has no intention questioning it.

"I think I'll unpack the rest later..." Ayana commented.

"Is there anything I could help?" Leona queries.

Ayana nodded, stretching over the couch. "You could help me unpack the books in the living room but... can we think about lunch first?"

The strawberry blonde girl wrenches a nearby curtain aside, a faint glow of sunlight illuminating over the dimly lit room as she did so. Sunshine befalls the city peeking behind the tall skyscrapers. Now that Leona remembers, she hadn't eaten anything since their arrival and slept through their fatigue.

"What should we eat?"

"Maybe a cup noodles will do for now..." Ayana suggested.

Leona nods. "Less hassle."

"Then would you run at the convenience store to buy noodles?" Her mother sat up, retrieving her purse. "You can buy yours also, and oh-! Don't forget to add can of matcha in the list! Here's the money..."

Are there any options backing out such requests from a tired mother? With a sigh, Leona extends her hands to recieve a crisp bill of Yen.

"There is a small district at the second block so there should be stores there... The taxi we rode on our way here passed by there so I think you already have the idea." Leona is already preoccupied pulling up a navy jacket, her mother's word barely comprehended as she recited the short list on her head.

"Is there anything else?"

"That would be all..." Her mother mumbles, already flopping back the couch. "Take care!" Her mother's exhausted voice grew faint behind closed doors.

"...I will..."

The streets in Tokyo were barely crowded when Leona step foot in the Sakura Apartelle. Few of their friendly neighbors flashes her a smile and Leona returns it with a tepid wave as she pass by. There are also a few students still walking down the sidewalks on their way to school. Leona pay no heed it however and divert her attention at a certain playground across.

She felt chills going down her spine. Perhaps the prankster decided it done and messes with others instead. Yet, who is she to assume? Especially for kind like her to bear such gift?

Leona shakes off the thought and quicken her pace.

The atmosphere is completely different. Unlike the subdivisions in New Orleans, the subdivision here in Tokyo were much more lighter, crowded and _closer_. Thus the reason for Japaneses' closer ties and relations. For certain reasons, Leona suddenly feel like an anime character. A giggle inadvertently escape Leona's lips at the mere thought.

 _How bizzare._ No sooner, Leona arrives at the main street. But no convenience store at sight

"Where is it again?" Leona asks herself. "Mom said it's at the second block but..." She pause in realization. _Damn it Roronoa Zoro, why now?!_

 _I should've paid my mom attention._ Leona roams her twitching eyes at the almost empty streets. Asking questions wouldn't hurt. Her gaze desperately scans the place and immediately locks on a first - and only person - man she saw, sitting on a bench alone as she scans the place. _Bingo!_ It is a _topless_ , raven-haired man, exposing enough muscles in all the right places which is in all attractive in the eyes of female population.

Why was he topless out in a place this cold? And what was he doing here alone in a place this dark?

Though, it is actually surprising a man like him weren't made into a fuss among human population sitting casually like that. At first glance, he looks familiar but Leona. Almost like... No. Leona shake her head, realizing herself to be ogling him. Though, it still leaves Leona with no choice but to approach him.

 _But... the man could be a rapist._ Thought Leona _, it'll be dangerous to ask. Then again, who would rape an ugly seventeen year old in the main street at morning?_

A sort kind of unknown force possessed her to take a step forward. Leona pass by the man, still hesitant. But then, she heard gentle hummings. A familiar tune reaches the strawberry blonde's ears. Bink's Sake. Her eyes widened-- _alas! A_ sudden crack put the hummings into halt as Leona stumbles on a stray rock. The strawberry blonde cursed at the misfortune. _That fucking son of a--_ Leona restrains herself from bursting at the very moment as she quickly gathers equilibrium on foot. _That was a close one!_ By then, her heart is already beating in shock and relief.

She glares at the accursed stone after a moment of comprehension and kick it only to fail miserably. Unbeknownst of the raven-haired man already eyeing Leona in mixed confusion and amusement. As Leona turns to eye him, dark and caramel spheres made contact. Leona is the first to avoid, cheeks becoming a darker shade of red in mortification.

He chuckles in amusement. _"Cute."_

Leona then stop dead on her tracks. _Cute? Some stranger called me cute. A dumb fuck who just suddenly tripped on a rock, cute?_ Heat rises up her cheeks. Never had she been called cute personally before, esecially not on this mortifying situation at least! Her head snaps towards the stranger, catching his gaze.

His dark spheres dilated widely over Leona's befuddled ones, cute freckles making itself know to Leona's vision. A long moment of silence ensues lost into each other's gazes.

For a moment, his expression were priceless. It all came for brief moment before morphing it into confusion.

"Y...You saw?"

The man did not reply. Needless to say, he looked startled. It is as though he was caught committing a crime.

 _Awkward._

At the crucially awkward silence, Leona broke it with a faux cough. " _Umm_... do you know where the convenience store is?" She muttered lamely, restraining the urge to question his odd display. _Smooth Leona, very smooth._ Leona mentally facepalms at her own stupidity.

"Uh... hey?"

The man snaps out of his trance the second time Leona called him and blink. "...Me...?" Then he pointed to himself.

"No, I was asking the flower pot," Leona's sarcasm inadvertently kicks in and turns at the innocent flower pot besides the bench to further emphasize his stupidity. "Do you know where the convenience store is?"

 _And that_ , _my friend_ , _concludes why I'm single for a streak of seventeen years._

 _Another point for miss weirdo._

"Well?"

"Oh, I'm sorry..." The man smiles sheepishly. "It's just... I thought..." His tone suddenly changes. "Nevermind..."

The man's aura, as Leona absently felt, was outlandish. It was inexplicably different, setting it apart from the norm she usually encounters with people. It gave Leona a weird chill. Something was off but she could not exactly place where.

"Look, I just wanted to know where the convenience store is."

The raven-haired man tilts his head at the query and scratches his back. "Convenience store?"

"7-11? Family Mart? Any nearby convenience stores?" Leona maintains a smile towards the attractive man as he slowly delve into contemplation. "Grocery stores will..."

"Oh...!" The man lit up and snaps his fingers, completely interrupting Leona. "I think I know! It's that bright store that never closes, right?"

 _What?_ Leona was baffled. "Pardon?"

"The store you're talking about," He pointed out. "I think it's Family Mart. It's at the end of the street if I'm not mistaken..."

Leona muster up a congenial smile at the information. "Is that so?" She took a few steps back. "Thank you-"

"-Wait!" He cuts Leona off.

She flinch, backtracking at his sudden call. "Huh? Do you need something?"

"Uh... can I get your name?"

A moment of silence.

A smile is kept frozen on Leona's lips. "Excuse me?"

"Can I get your name?" The man repeated, grinning in mirth. Oddly, his smile is familiar. Is it safe to tell him my name? Should I tell him a fake name?

In the end, Leona told him. "L-Leona..."

"...Nice to meet you."

"Yeah..." The strawberry blonde drawls out reluctantly. "Likewise."

"So," Leona breaks another round of silence. "I need to go..."

He frowns. "So soon?"

 _What the fuck did he expect me to do here?_ "Yes so... thank you again!" Leona bows before breaking into a sprint, the fastest she could do and rounded off the corner.

 _Just run fast._

 _...Go fast!_

 _Escape the awkwardness!_

But had Leona been so keen, she would notice the hidden dent on the man's abdomen. Unbeknownst to Leona, he may have been the same man in the playground yesterday.

Yet one thing manage to get in her mind. She didn't get the chance to ask his name.


End file.
